


Lonely Like Me

by cosmonaughtt



Series: truth in ideals [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Greek Mythology References probably, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Bad Right Now, Memories, Modern Royalty? Maybe?, One Shot, Psychic Abilities, Royalty, Weird Archaic Cult Known As Team Plasma, With whatever region in the Pokemon world is equivalent to Greece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaughtt/pseuds/cosmonaughtt
Summary: Touya is ten years old when he first starts to dream about a sad prince locked in a room by himself.





	Lonely Like Me

His dreams were filled with that of a prince. A lonely prince, who, while he had all the toys in the world, surrounded by different kinds of Pokémon that cared for him and loved him, never looked happy. 

Touya didn't understand, when he found himself in the room of the lonely prince the first few times. He's ten years old, and he understands a lot of things-- he understands the rich history of Unova, he reads old legends up, ones that he shouldn't be able to comprehend at his age, of heroes and villains and gods and Pokémon-- but he didn't understand this, at first. If he was able to exist in a room with all the toys in the world and all the Pokémon he could only imagine, well, Touya would be set for his entire life!

But it wasn't exactly how he thought.

A few weeks into visiting the lonely prince (with an ability he hadn't yet known about, or, he was having just really weird dreams about a fake prince), Touya met an adult. The adult was large, and scary, and only had one eye, like a Cyclops, like Polyphemus. He wore a large, ornate cloak, a pattern of two eyes, solid, unblinking, and the size of which made it hard for Touya to understand how big the adult was, but the adult was bigger than his own teacher, the biggest adult he knew. The adult carried around a large staff, too, with a shield detailed onto it. 

The prince and the adult had the same hair color, a light green. Were they related? The prince called him "Father"-- was this adult the king, then? If the young boy was the prince, was this the king?

The adult was nice, for the first few moments Touya knew him. And then, the adult wasn't. He would spit malice, cruel words as sharp as a knife, towards the prince, who bore it all. The words cut deep, Touya could tell, and he heard things he wished he hadn't. Some of the words were familiar to him, leaving a terrible taste in his mouth.

 _"Freak."_ One of his favorites, one that the adult used a lot in reference to the young prince. The young prince would flinch at the sound of the word, and Touya did, too. 

 _"Abomination."_ When it would be really bad, when the dragon that the adult controlled would come with him, the word was stabbed through the chest of the young prince, venom dripping in already open wounds. Whether they were physical wounds, from the dragon-Pokémon under the adult's control, or if they were mental wounds, one that would burn through one's skull, the young prince suffered.

And Touya was a silent witness to it all, an observer. He could never interact with the adult or the young prince in his dreams, and even if he could, he'd be too afraid to act.

The adult was scary. The adult was _terrifying_ , with the dragon by his side, with three heads, like a hydra, each spitting the blue fire of a dragon-type attack. Sometimes, he would wake up from these dreams in the middle of the night, screaming, because the fire had gotten to him, too, not just drowning the young prince, and he would feel it scratch and burn him in his sleep. Touko was always at his side, an ever-vigilant twin sister, a grounding presence.

At some points, Touya would look away.

Touya hated that he looked away.

_"They're just dreams, Touya!"_ She'd remind him, though, at some points, Touya was beginning to doubt it. Could someone dream about the same thing, for weeks on end?  _"Just try and dream a better dream!"_

When they were older, and a small room divider was set up between their halves of the bedroom, Touya learned how to keep his screams silent as he watched the young prince grow, grow despite the despair his existence was.

There were good nights. The prince was getting older, like Touya. Were they the same age, then? There's less Pokémon in the room with them, and the prince is getting lonelier, Touya can tell. He wanted to reach out, break the barrier that his dream held him behind, and hug the prince, the way that his parents hugged him when he came home with the black eye once, the way Touya grips onto him when they see each other in the halls and have a moment to talk, and show the prince some sort of compassion that the world has shown him, but to no avail. Touya simply went  _through_ the prince, and while Touya is haphephobic, Touya's known the prince for years.

It's a bummer he can't identify his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the song, "Broken", by lonelytheband. It's kinda something I found and went, "well, now I gotta write a fic about that!", and this was the result. I think the acoustic version is sweeter, but it's all up to you, what you want to believe or not.
> 
> Touya and Touko are identical twins! Their character traits are 100% based on their names.  
> 冬靖 is Touya's name (or, what I think the translation to Kanji is, correct me if I'm wrong, Google can be wrong a lot) and it means "gentle winter" (er, "winter gentle"), and I'm trying to write him as a gentle boy. A gentle, lonely boy. He's a bit more childish at ten, but he'll kinda grow out of that.  
> 桃子 is Touko's-- "peach child". She's nice, kind, hyper, and all around, 50% Mable from _Gravity Falls_. Minus the sweaters and Mable Dip. Their relationship (not touched in this pic) is 100% based on that of Gravity Falls (edited for the different personalities, of course).
> 
> Touko has weird abilities, like N, by the way. I wanted to create some sort of connecting thread between the two of them, and I'm a big sucker for Protagonist Syndrome in characters in stories like these. I'll try my best to make Touko neither too OP or too Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue whatever you want to call it, but this is my story, _I can do what I want_. I'll explain more in the future installment of this work, of course.
> 
> N's story is one that I personally relate to-- a bit too much, which is worrying but also personal information I'd rather not share. Ghetsis is a terrible "father" either way and deserves to rot in the fiery pits of hell. Hope there's room in Bad Anime Dad Hell, next to Endeavor from BNHA. Whether he's biologically related to N, or just has the same hair color, is up for interpretation because I've seen some people calling Ghetsis N's adoptive father, other his biological father? Some say both?? It's confusing, but in this world Ghetsis is a master manipulator, and whether he helped spawn N or not is up to you.
> 
> Also, there's no such thing as ten-year-olds going on Pokémon journeys. You wait until you're eighteen, like the rest of us! So if you were wondering about Touya being ten and not on a Pokémon journey yet.. yeah that's why, hahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah. Hope you enjoyed c:


End file.
